Cherry Bite
by Justanothersinger
Summary: 'As if having a crush on his very male childhood friend wasn't bad enough. No, puberty had to make things increasingly awkward around them.' Or that one time Chrom was kinda obsessing over Robin's lips. Surprisingly not mature-rated. Chrom/M!Robin modern AU


Cherry Bite

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

 _Ok, there's definitely something wrong with me._

Chrom thinks this as he catches himself looking at Robin for the umpteenth time, turning his head so far he swear his neck cracked.

Ow. Ok, maybe his neck wasn't left unscathed by that.

But at least, Robin didn't notice. He continued chatting to Stahl, happily too. Something about books, as usual.

He looks really nice when he smiles. His dark and pretty eyes light up a little and Chrom swears that he can see a hint of brown in them and his lips are up in that same curve, a half-smile, like he's lost in his thoughts.

He can see the shine of perfect white teeth, thinks of them biting into his lip, until they were a ripe red, just like Robin always did, they looked so _soft,_ _really soft,_ Chrom thinks to himself that they looked so soft, how soft would they feel if he touches it?

How would it feel under his teeth-

Lissa jumps when Chrom suddenly smacks himself on the cheeks. She wasn't the only one.

"Chrom?" Of course, Robin is the first to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Ok, so maybe his voice was a bit too high for that. Crap. Chrom clears his throat, "Fine. I'm fine. I think I'm just falling asleep."

"Oh. Well, it is getting late…maybe we should leave." Cue immediate groans and some sleepy, confused grumbling from Gaius when Sumia elbowed him awake.

"Now, now. If we're going to get _any_ work done for the project tomorrow, we should get some rest." Stahl says, the words coming out strained as he stretches and yawns too.

"We didn't do anything at all today." Lissa grumbles.

"So we'll finish it off tomorrow. We didn't even have that much to do anyway!" Sumia pipes up, "Cordelia will be here too!"

"Yeah and with her around, we'll actually get some work done." Gaius says with a yawn, "Even Freddy Bear's gone on his super-important date with Sunshine, so we were pretty much lost causes here."

They continue talking, their words pretty much floating over Chrom's head.  
His cheeks still sting.

And yet, it still wasn't enough.

He's still thinking of lip bites and soft voices, of sweet smiles and maybe the phantom touch of a hand on his.

Lips on his own lips and kisses until he can't even think anymore.

 _Naga help me._ As if having a crush on his very male childhood friend wasn't bad enough. No, puberty had to make things increasingly awkward around them.

And it also decreed that Chrom have some weird sort of lip fetish.

And Robin have the softest-looking lips that Chrom had ever laid eyes on, oh _Naga why-_

"Chrom?"

Chrom flinches as a warm hand touches his own and his heart stops as he sees dark eyes meet his own.

Robin? Robin? Why was Robin right in front of him?

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I-I…" Chrom's stuttering, what in the hell was _happening_ , his heart kicks into overdrive as he realizes just what. "Fine! I'm fine!"

Robin doesn't look entirely convinced.

"You're acting very…distracted, you know."

"Ah. Ahaha. Well, uh, I think all that beer is finally getting to my head." Chrom says quickly, "A-and I'm also really sleepy so there's that!"

"Mm. That's true." Robin says and his voice is still soft. He sits back and tilts his head, that same, slow smile spreading across his lips again.

Chrom's forcing himself not to look at them. And he's failing miserably.

"I think the beer's starting to get to my brain too." Robin admits softly.

"Yeah."

It's so quiet around them. It's a comfortable kind of silence and yet, Chrom's heart is still beating too fast. It kinda hurt.

Robin wets his lips slightly, his tongue running along them ever so carefully.

"Chrom?"

"Hm?"

"I…uhm."

Robin's hand had settled on Chrom's thigh. He squeezes it lightly and Chrom gulps.

It's enough to make Chrom look back up at Robin and he sees the boy's cheeks dusted with an obvious shade of pink.

"C-cute." The word leaves Chrom's mouth without him noticing and Robin's cheeks immediately flush an even brighter red.

He isn't looking at Chrom. He's not quite looking down either.

He's…staring right at Chrom's lips.

"I…Chrom, why would you…?!" Robin shakes his head and pulls his hand away, scrunching them into fists in his own lap.  
His back hunched slightly, facing away from Chrom.

For some reason, Chrom doesn't like that.

"Robin?"

"…Huh?!"

He can feel the trembling in Robin's body as he leans in and kisses him on the forehead.

His skin is warm.

He pulls away slowly, he doesn't want to. But Robin's looking at him again, surprised.

That sweet, stunned look, with shining dark eyes and red-dusted cheeks.

"Robin?"

 _Oh…it looks nice on him._ Is all Chrom can think right now.

Robin's eyes flick back downwards and then back up, meet Chrom's again with a strange sort of determination.

And he's the one who leans in this time.

His lips are as soft as Chrom had imagined they'd be.


End file.
